Homeleaving
by sparklymoonchild
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and tonight you and your three friends are running away from your homophobic town during your school's homecoming dance for a wild adventure. And it's gonna be fucking awesome. Rated T for language and things yet to come. JohnDave, SolKat, mentioned RoseKan.
1. The Plan

**A/N: okay so this is my first fic, so sorry if anyone seems OOC or if this just sucks in general. **

**but anyways, please enjoy my fic! ^u^**

* * *

**Be Dave **

Your name is Dave Strider and Jesus Christ if these pants don't fit in this duffle bag you're going to fly off the fucking handle and okay there it goes.

You get the bag to zip after a couple tries and toss it over your shoulder along with your backpack, which is stuffed with a couple of shirts and toiletries. You make your way out of your apartment to your truck. Once you're there , you toss the bags in the bed, hop in, and drive to school half an hour early.

Your name is Dave Strider and tonight you and your three friends are running away from your homophobic town during your school's homecoming dance for a wild adventure.

And it's gonna be fucking awesome.

When you get to the school parking lot, you find that John-your date for tonight- and Rose are already there. All that's left is Karkat and you can tell them the plan.

"Dave!" John exclaims while he tackles you in a hug. What you're not blushing. It's just cold out, yeah that's it.

"Sup man." you say, hugging him back.

"Has Karkat arrived yet?" Rose asks, sauntering up to you and John. She places her bags in the back of your truck.

"Not yet," you reply "He texted me about twenty minutes ago, so he should be here in a bit."

A second after you say that, a black Subaru roars into a parking space, and a car door slams shut.

"FUCK, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT." Karkat storms up to you with a travel mug of coffee in his hand, and tosses his bags in the back. "TELL US ALL ABOUT YOUR SHITTY LITTLE PLAN, DAVE, SO WE CAN KINDLY GET ON WITH OUR GODFORSAKEN LIVES."

"Morning to you, too." You say. "But anyway, here's the deal."

"When we get home from school, we just act completely normal, get ready for the dance et cetera, et cetera. Before we leave, we set out the notes on our beds- you guys wrote your notes, right?" The three nod in agreement. "'Kay, good. Once we all get here tonight, we're gonna meet at the flagpole right outside the gym. Once the crowds have died down a bit, we hop in ol' Lucy here." You give your cherry red truck a pat. "Then we'll drive up to Prospit to Roxy's house. It would take six hours non-stop, but we're gonna have a shit ton of fun tonight, which is why I asked Bro to get _these_ babies made." You reach into your back pocket and whip out four fake ID's.

"I'm now Ben Johnson, age 22."

"John, you are now Dan Robinson, age 22."

"Rose, you are now Elizabeth Schmidt, age 21."

"And Karkat, you are now-"

"JACK GOFF?! FUCK YOU." Rose and John chuckle.

"Haha, yea I told Bro to have fun with yours." You smirk. Karkat just gives you a death glare.

"Once we're going, we're gonna do whatever our young hearts desire. Wanna go bowling? Why the fuck not. Wanna spray paint Walmart? Sure. And with these," you wave your fake ID around "We can get into any club we want. We can get shitfaced if you really want to. This night is ours."

John looks pretty excited about it, Karkat's still scowling at you, and Rose tentatively sips at the tea she brought.

"Well that's it. See you guys later."

Rose says goodbye and walks away, and when Karkat starts to leave you yell after him, "Later Jack Goff!" which earns you a middle finger. You snicker.

John walks up next to you and says "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Yeah, but it's all worth it. Can't stay in this shithole, pretending to be who we aren't." You say. "Like seriously, it ain't my fault I'm bi. People should just be able to fuckin' deal with it, but apparently these assholes here in Derse can't."

He shrugs, "That's true, but as exciting as this is, I'm just gonna miss everyone. Jade, Gamzee, Tavros, heck I'll even miss Eridan a bit."

"Haha, yeah, I'll miss him making a fool out of himself trying to impress girls."

"Like that time he tried flexing during swimming and slipped on the floor?" the brunette laughs.

"Dude, that was hilarious. His chin was bruised for, like, three weeks!"

"Haha, I know! Well, see you later Dave!" John says, parting at the hallway.

"Later, man." You wave to him.

In your first period class, you think about your life here in Derse. You've lived here your whole life. Your brother, Dirk- or Bro as he likes to be called- raised you after your parents died in a car accident when you were four and he was fourteen. He taught you everything you know- fighting, irony, DJing, acting cool, staying tough, scarring you with smuppets. He was gay himself, so he was understanding when you came out as bi when you were thirteen.

What you didn't realize is how unaccepting Derse is to people like you. Here, you'd get beaten to a pulp if people found out your sexuality. That's why you were going away, and that's why Bro's letting you go. He and his boyfriend Jake have also been considering leaving this place.

You like Jake, he's a good guy. After you came out, he introduced you to his cousin, John, who is also gay. John is by far your best friend. You love everything about him. His goofy smile, his bright blue eyes, his taste in shitty movies- everything. You were thrilled when said he'd be your date for this whole adventure. You've been crushing on him for years.

John introduced you to Rose and Karkat a few weeks after you met. Rose is lesbian and Karkat's bi, too. Rose is pretty cool, when she's not psychoanalyzing you or talking about the latest wizard porn she's read. Same goes for Karkat when he's not pissed off at everything. You guys have been friends for four years, and you honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

It took you a while to sell them on the idea of tonight's escapade. John was the hardest to crack, but you managed to talk him into it.

You're pretty fucking excited for tonight. You can't wait to see what it has in store for you.

Hell fucking yes. You guys are gonna fuck shit up.

* * *

**A/N: well there's chapter one! i hope you liked it! i'll try to upload a chapter a day until i go on vacation and then once school starts back up.**

**see you next chapter!**

**-smc**


	2. Walmart Shenanigans

**A/N: AHH THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ CHAPTER ONE AND EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED AND REVIEWED I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU THIS CALLS FOR A GROUP HUG *GROUP HUGS* **

**no but really thank all of you this makes me so happy, like you have no idea how nervous i was to upload that.**

**but without further ado, here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Be John **

Your name is John Egbert and wow, you are really nervous right now! You're all dressed up and about to run away from home!

To be honest, you're kind of excited. The way Dave described everything makes it sound like so much fun! He said that you can do whatever you want- he even got fake ID's made you guys can go to clubs!

You look at yourself in your mirror and give yourself a once-over. You take a deep breath and try to quell the mixture of excitement and anxiety in your stomach. You adjust your bright blue tie and mess with the cuffs on your white dress shirt then to decide to leave it be because you're not even really going to the dance anyway. You're just going to stand outside for twenty minutes and ditch to have more fun than you would at homecoming!

"John!" you hear your dad call "David is here to drive you to the dance!" Your dad doesn't know about whatever is going on between you and Dave. He thinks you're straight.

"Okay, I'll be right down!"

You walk over to your bed and pull out the note you've written to your dad out from under your pillow, and read it over one more time before leaving your room and driving away with Dave.

_Dear Dad,_

_If you're reading this, I'm not coming home tonight. Me and my friends are driving up to Prospit to live with Rose's older sister, Roxy. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this! I'm doing this because, well Dad, I'm gay. My friends are, too. We really feel like we don't belong here in Derse because of this, and that's why we're leaving. I promise I'll call you as soon as we get to Roxy's house! Thanks for always being proud of me._

_-John_

* * *

**Be Karkat **

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're starting to get really pissed the fuck off. Where on gog's green earth are your friends!? Dave texted you saying to be at the flagpole at 9:15 and it is currently 9:30, and he and Egbert aren't fucking here yet!

"Calm down, Karkat. I am sure they will arrive shortly." Rose says. "There is quite a bit of traffic near the school, as it is homecoming ."

Rose is wearing a simple black dress with a pink ribbon, a sparkly black headband, and a pair of pink ballet flats, with her signature black lipstick. She looks pretty cute, you think. But no no no, you don't like her like that. She's a little too fucking creepy for you.

"Well they better fucking get here soon, I'm tired of waiting." You grumble. You tug at your red and gray swirled tie to loosen it a bit because _goddamn _you hate ties. You sigh exasperatedly, stuff your hands into the pockets of your jeans, and wait.

You're gonna kill those two once they get here. It's fucking October and you're 500% done with freezing your ass off.

Five more minutes tick by and you start counting how many girls are in dresses so damn short you wonder how their parents let them out of the house like that. You count 32. The crowd starts growing thin.

Two minutes later, you get texts from Dave:

**Dave: get in losers were going to prospit**

**Dave: me and john are in the parking lot you should know what my truck looks like by now**

**Dave: cuz damn if you dont im gonna be pretty disappointed**

**You: I GET IT. SHUT THE FUCK UP WE'RE COMING.**

"Come on Rose, they're finally fucking here!" you say, trudging to Dave's truck.

"I know, I received Dave's texts." She responds, trailing after you.

You walk up to Dave's bright red Ford and climb in.

* * *

**Be Dave **

"Let's fuck shit up." you say and Rose and Karkat climb into the backseat of your beloved Lucy.

"Where?" Rose asks.

"I dunno wherever you guys wanna go."

"Great planning strategy, Dave. I just fucking froze my balls off for, like, twenty minutes and you don't even know where the fuck we're going!" Karkat yells.

"Chill, dude, this is all improv. You say it, we do it. Anyone got any ideas?"

"We could screw around at Walmart." John says next to you.

"Really, John? Walmart? That's the best you could come up with?" Groans Karkat. "Yeah, I wanna spend my one night of freedom buying a blender on rollback sale! Woop-dee-fuckin'-do!"

"No, dude. I'm talking about, like, riding trashcans up the aisles and shit." John explains. "There is lots of shit to be fucked at Walmart."

"I guess it beats sitting here. We're going to fuckin' Walmart."

"Let's do this thing." You say, starting the engine.

* * *

**Be Rose **

Your name is Rose Lalonde and sometimes you question why you chose to become friends with such imbeciles.

Well, they keep your life exciting.

You are currently at Walmart at 10pm, browsing the book section looking for a good read. John, Dave, and Karkat are somewhere else, most likely pelting each other with $5 balls or vandalizing shelves with Sharpies and spray paint. You pick up a copy of Fifty Shades of Freed. You are probably going buy it.

You examine the back cover. "Don't even try, Strider."

You glance up to see Dave, perched on top of one of the book displays, a My Little Pony ball lifted above his head. "Damnit, Rose. You ruin all the fun."

"Shouldn't you be riding trashcans with your boyfriend?" you ask, flipping to the first page.

"He's not my boyfriend…yet." Dave mumbles, fidgeting with the ball. "Besides, he probably agreed to be my date just to be nice."

"Are you sure about that?" You smirk, sitting on the floor to read.

"What?"

"Nothing," you sneer.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

* * *

**Be Karkat **

"Egbert, I swear to every deity that if you run me into something, I'm going to fucking murder your entire family."

"Don't worry Karkat, I won't!"

You are currently perched inside a garbage can, with John about to push you down the aisles.

"Ready, set, go!" He says and you actually start laughing a little bit because this is actually pretty fun.

Your red-streaked black hair pushes back and your loosened tie starts twitching in the wind.

You take the opportunity and go for it. "I'M FUCKING FLYING JACK!"

At that moment, you see a blur out of the corner of your eye, and suddenly John is tripping over a red rubber ball, and you're zooming straight into the electronics section.

"Oof!" the trash can tips over and you're on your back and _oh no he's hot._

"He" being a tall guy with honey-blonde messy hair, glasses with half-red, half-blue frames, and from here you can see that his eyes are heterochromatic. One is blue, and one is red and _damn._ You read his name-tag: Sollux.

"Sup." Is all you can manage to say.

* * *

**Be the stunned electronics clerk **

Your name is Sollux Captor and you believe in God again because ay papi thank you for this gift.

There is a very cute boy on the floor, halfway out of a garbage can, looking up at you. He looks not much older than you, probably seventeen. His hair is black with a couple of red streaks in the front and chocolaty brown eyes that almost look red. He's wearing a black dress shirt, a loosened red and gray tie, and as far as you can tell, skinny jeans. Can I get a hell yeah.

"Thup." You respond, silently cursing your lisp. "What are you doing here?"

"Screwing around." He says, not breaking eye contact.

"Thoundth fun."

"Wanna screw around with me?"

* * *

**aaaaand there's chapter two! i hope the POVs aren't too choppy.**

**i'll try to get chapter three up tomorrow!**

**see you next chapter!**

**-smc**


	3. Road Trip

**A/N: ahsflksdg I can't thank you guys enough i really can't. thank you all for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting. :')**

* * *

**Be Karkat**

You are currently screwing around with a guy you just met.

Not _that_ kind of screwing around, get your head out of the fucking gutter.

By screwing around you mean that you two are being chased by John and Dave on tricycles in Walmart.

How this even happened you have no fucking clue.

The guy- Sollux- ended up helping you out of the trashcan you nearly plowed him over with and agreed to act like an idiot with you. Dave said he was welcome to do so, and that he could stick around with you guys the rest of the night.

After explaining everything to him, he promptly lied to his boss that he suddenly felt sick, and returned in a yellow and black striped shirt. It fit him in all the right places and you really tried not to stare, you really did.

"DUDE, TURN LEFT TURN LEFT TURN LEFT TURN LEFT."

"I'M TRYING CALM YOUR TITTH."

"FUCK YOU"

"Maybe later." Sollux gives you a wink. You try to hide your blush.

Out of breath and giggling slightly, you two get off your trikes in defeat to hear John and Dave shout in victory.

You slump on a shelf and Sollux sits next to you, bouncing a glitter-filled ball.

"So what'th up with John and Dave? They dating or thomething?" he asks.

"No," you respond. "But you could cut the sexual tension between them with a fucking knife."

"Tho they're into each other-"

"But they're both too much of a pussy to make a move."

"Heh," he snickers. "Yeah, I'm not like that. If I thee what I want, I go for it." He takes your hand.

You're holding hands with a guy you met, like 45 minutes ago, and it should feel weird, but it doesn't.

He leans up close to you and whispers, "And I want _you._"

* * *

**Be Rose**

You rather enjoy being able to read people so well. Your favorite subjects are your friends, and tonight is quite entertaining.

You can sense the romantic tension between John and Dave. The looks they give each other, the small touches. Why either of them don't just make a move you haven't the slightest clue. It took you lots of coaxing to get Dave to ask John to be his date, and he still thinks he doesn't like him. Sometimes their blindness makes you want to hit your head on a table.

Between Karkat and his new… friend, Sollux, there is either lust or, quite possibly, love at first sight. Since the two met less than an hour ago, they have been inseparable. You look over at them now, sitting together and talking, holding hands. You can sense the bond between them like you can with John and Dave.

Ah, yes, young love.

* * *

**Be Dave**

You roll up on your tricycle to Karkat and his little whatever he is, Sollux, and oh how fuckin' precious- they're holding hands.

Yeah, Karkat's probably gonna get some ass tonight.

"Hey love birds," you say. "Hate to break the moment, but John and Rose are startin' to get bored, let's bounce. Anywhere you wanna go?"

"My couthin Aradia ownth a club," Sollux says "We could go there if you want. You thaid you have fake ID'th, right? Cuz I know the can get me in, but I don't know about you guyth."

"Yeah, we do," you turn to Karkat. "Jack Goff."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, I swear to gog." Sollux tries to hold back a laugh.

"So where's this club at?" you ask.

"It'th about two hourth away in Alternia. It'th called Club Thkaia."

"TWO HOURS, THAT'S-"

"Perfect, I'm up for a road trip." You turn to John and Rose. "Yo, guys, wanna go on a road trip?"

"Isn't that what this entire journey is?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah, true. Okay, let's go." You stand up and start heading out.

* * *

**Continue Being Dave**

After boarding your truck, you head off in the direction of Club Skaia at 11:30.

It's been forty-five minutes, and it's a little too quiet in here. John is staring out the window, Rose is reading that NC-17 rated book she bought (how she can read in a car, you have no idea. You'd get motion-sickness), and Karkat's fallen asleep on Sollux's shoulder, who is playing games on his iPhone.

Perfect time for some music.

You reach into your jeans pocket and take out your iPhone, scroll through your songs list, and select one.

_I got my ticket for the long way round,_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way._

"Dude, no," John says. "Not this song, please no." you give him a smirk.

_And I sure would like some sweet company,_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

"WHEN I'M GONE, WHEN I'M GOOOOONE. YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE." You two sing in unison. "YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY HAIR, YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME EVERYWHERE, OH, YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE."

By this time, Karkat had woken up, and Sollux and Rose have taken notice.

"What the FUCK are you doing!?" Karkat shouts.

"They're thinging the cup thong."

"Oh, sweet Jesus no."

"WHEN I'M GONE, WHEN I'M GOOOONE. YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE. YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY TALK, YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY WALK, OH, YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE." This time, Sollux started singing, and Rose starting humming the tune. Karkat just gave all of you dirty looks.

"I GOT MY TICKET FOR THE LONG WAY ROUND." You sang.

"THE ONE WITH THE PRETTIEST OF VIEWS." Sang John.

"IT'TH GOT MOUNTAINTH, IT'TH GOT RIVERTH, IT'TH GOT THIGHTTH THAT'LL GIVE YOU THIVERTH, BUT IT THURE WOULD BE PRETTIER WITH YOU." Sollux winked at Karkat, and yep he's definitely gonna get some ass.

"WHEN I'M GONE, WHEN I'M GOOONE. YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE." This time, you were all singing, even Karkat. "YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY HAIR, YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME EVERYWHERE, OH, YOU'RE SURE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE."

The five of you sing out the rest of the song together, with Rose clapping the tune on her legs.

When the song ends, you look over and John's smiling at you, and your stomach starts doing some major acrobatics. _Goddamn it _if that smile isn't the sweetest thing you've ever seen.

You decide to just go for it, and reach over and grab his hand and his smile grows bigger (did Rose just smirk?). He squeezes your hand, and you squeeze back as you continue to drive down the road singing songs with your friends.

* * *

**A/N: well that's chapter three! chapter four tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**

**-smc**


	4. In the Club Part 1

**A/N: ah, yes, here comes the johndave.**

**this is the first half of the club scene! enjoy!**

* * *

**Be Dave**

"Egbert, calm down. It's just a club, not a Nic Cage meet-and-greet." It's 1:27 in the morning and you're standing outside Club Skaia, waiting to get in.

"I'm sorry, Dave! This is just so exciting; I've never been to club!" John says, looking like he could piss himself any moment out of excitement.

"Neither have any of us…except maybe Sollux. I've been outside quite a few, never got in though."

"ID, please." The bouncer growls at you. Shit this guy is scary- gotta scar on his eye and everything. Wouldn't wanna tussle with him. You hand him your fake and he looks at it, and then looks back at you, scowling. _Shit_, you think. _He can tell, can't he? _"Go 'head in." You take back the ID and sigh with relief.

You walk in and holy shit that is a sea of bodies. You knew there'd be a lot of people in here, but you did not expect this. It's dark, besides the lasers and lights. You take off your shades to see better, figuring it'd be too dark for anyone to see your red eyes. Everyone is literally shoulder-to-shoulder-side-to-side, dancing to the beat of a Skrillex song you've heard Bro remix.

"DAVE!" John shouts over the music. "LET'S GO TO THE MIDDLE!"

"AW, HELL NO MAN." You yell. "I MEAN I'LL GO IN, JUST NOT THAT FAR."

"AW, C'MON DAVE!" He protests. "DON'T BE A PARTY POOPER!"

Suddenly Rose appears next you and says "I'M HEADED TO THE LOUNGE. KARKAT WILL BE AT THE BAR WITH SOLLUX."

"OKAY, ROSE! HAVE FUN, I'LL BE HERE WITH DAVE!" John responds. She waves and you see her weave her way to the back of the club.

John grabs your hand and pushes you deep into the crowd until you hit an opening.

"ISN'T THIS AWESOME?!" He yells. "THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD, THANKS FOR BRINGING ME!"

"NO PROBLEM, DUDE." You shout back. "IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME IF YOU WEREN'T HERE." You move your hands to his hips and starting leaning in to kiss him. All of a sudden, some girl with a spider ring puts a hand on his shoulder.

"HIIIIIIII!" she says with a wide grin. She has long, dirty blonde hair, round blue glasses, and a super short, glittery blue dress that could cause a wardrobe malfunction at any second if she moved the wrong way. "MY NAME IS VRISKA. ME AND MY FRIENDS WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

"OH, UM-" John barely gets to answer before she pulls him by the hand deeper into the crowd.

Goddamn it.

* * *

**Be John**

The girl named Vriska stops pushing through the crowd deep in the center in front of two other girls.

Holy crap, is this crowd is nuts! The four of you are squished together, and it's hot and you start to sweat, so you push your sleeves up to your elbows. You look around and it's worse than any school dance you've attended. People are grinding everywhere, people are making out, there's people with drinks, and there is a _lot_ of skin showing.

"THIS IS TEREZI AND FEFERI. THEY TOLD ME TO COME GET YOU." Vriska shouts. Terezi is a shorter girl with short, strawberry-blonde hair who is wearing a glittery teal shirt, a tight, short black skirt and red cat's eye glasses. Feferi is a tall, stunning, brown-haired girl wearing a short fuchsia dress with a diamond strap. They smile and wave at you.

"YEAH, WE TOLD YOU TO GO GET HIM BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T STOP STARING." Feferi giggles.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT, HE'S JUST SOOOOOOOO CUTE." Vriska says, clinging to your arm. What is she doing.

"WELL IF HE'S SO CUTE, YOU SHOULD KISS HIM." Terezi cackles. Woah woah woah, no. Nope nope nope, you are not going to kiss this girl, you are not going to kiss any girl. You came here with the hopes of kissing Dave, and it is going to be a thing that is going to happen.

"WOAH, NO, SORRY I CAN'T KISS YOU!" Vriska's face falls. "I'M SORRY, I CAME HERE WITH MY-WELL, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, WELL NOT YET ANYWAYS, BUT THERE IS ROMANTIC INVOLVEMENT!"

"YOU'RE GAY?" She asks. "OR ARE YOU JUST LYING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT INTO ME?" She leans in close to your face.

"NO, REALLY I AM," You explain. "HIS NAME IS DAVE, THE TALL BLOND GUY I WAS STANDING WITH? YEAH, THAT'S HIM."

"WELL BRING HIM OVER, THEN," Vriska smirks. "AND MAKE A MOVE ON HIM."

"YEAH, THAT'D BE SO GLUBBING CUTE!" Feferi squeals.

"YEAH, I WANNA SEE THIS." Terezi says.

"TEREZI, YOU'RE BLIND!" Vriska yells.

"WELL, I WANT TO SMELL IT!" She grins. Well that's not creepy at all.

"OKAY, I WILL." The three girls look at you. "OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN MOVING REALLY SLOW, AND DAMN IT I WANNA KISS HIM ALREADY!"

* * *

**Be Dave**

Where the hell did John go? One second you're about to kiss him, and the next some spider-bitch is dragging him off into the crowd. You've completely lost sight of him, so you figure you'll just stand here and wait for him to come back. If he does, that is.

It's been about ten minutes since he left, and since then you've turned down five drunk girls' requests to dance. You feel someone tap your shoulder, and you expect it to be another girl, but hey! It's John!

"DAVE!" he shouts "I FOUND YOU. COME WITH ME!" And he's dragging you deeper into the sea of people until he reaches three girls, one of them the spider girl. "THIS IS VRISKA, TEREZI, AND FEFERI. NOW COME ON, LET'S DANCE!" Why is John acting so weird all of a sudden? Did they spike him or something?

The song changes to Tween Me + U by Nadastrom and the five of you start dancing.

John's jumping next to you giving you all kinds of looks and you start blushing. He's jumping closer and closer to you, then suddenly he grabs your hands, puts them low on his hips and holy shit you are grinding with John. Vriska and her friends start cheering and this okay this is more than okay, this is fantastic. This goes on for the rest of the song, your hands travelling up his sides, pressed together in this sea of bodies.

The song switches to Satisfaction by Benny Benassi, and you turn him around and do what you've been wanting to do all night: you kiss him.

And it's electrifying. It's slow and sweet and your senses come alive. His scent, his hands in your hair, the sparks on your lips, the muffled sounds of music hit you all at once. You're melting and you're in love.

* * *

**A/N: there's the first half! second half/chapter five tomorrow!**

**thanks so much for reading and see you next chapter!**

**-smc**


	5. In the Club Part 2

**Be Karkat**

Could this line move any damn slower? How could this many fucking people be trying to get into a club at 1:30 in the morning? Thank gog you're close to the front. Sollux headed to the back entrance as soon as you got here so his cousin Aradia could let him in. He said he'd text you letting you know if she could let you in, but so far you haven't heard anything. You check your phone again just in case. Nothing.

"The fuck are you looking at?" You ask Rose.

She smirks, "Nothing. It's just that this is the fourth time you've checked your phone in the past five minutes."

"So?" You sneer. "I just wanna know if he can let me in."

"You like him a lot, don't you?" She grins.

"So what if I do?" You grumble. "Besides, it's probably just a one-night thing." You hope it isn't. Although you've only known Sollux for less than four hours, you feel a connection to him. It's weird, but you really wish he sticks around longer than one night. Your phone buzzes and you whip it out of your pocket. You can see Rose smirk out of the corner of your eye.

**Sollux: ** **2orry aa cant get you iin**

**You: WHO THE FUCK IS AA.**

**Sollux: aradiia**

**You: OH OKAY. SO DO YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOU SOMEWHERE.**

**Sollux: how about the bar? driink2 on me**

**You: OKAY. SEE YOU THERE.**

**Sollux: (; 2ee you cutiie**

"I'll tell John and Dave that you will be at the bar, I'm going to the lounge." Rose says, startling you.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" You yell. "Were you reading over my shoulder?"

"If you wouldn't make your screen so visible to those around you, perhaps I wouldn't read your texts." She says.

You put your phone back in your pocket. You've made it to the front of the line.

"ID please." The bouncer growls. You hand him your fake. He reads it and laughs. Fucking Dave.

"Go ahead." He says with what you assume is a smile. You take back your ID and shove it in your pocket.

You walk in and _shit_ that is a lot of people, and shit it is _loud. _ You see John pull Dave into the crowd, and you're glad you're not in his shoes. It's gotta be fuckin' crazy in there.

You head over to the bar, situated behind tall, blue- lit walls. It's considerably quieter, the walls muffling the music. You see Sollux under the blue lights of the long bar, sitting across two seats.

"This seat taken?" You ask.

"Well, I wath thaving it for a very attractive thort guy with black and red hair, but I gueth you'll do."

"I am not short!" You yell, shoving his long legs out of the way to sit down.

"KK, you're like 5'4"." You frown. "But anyway, what do you want to drink?"

"I dunno, I've never drank before." You say, resting your chin in your hand.

"Hmm… I gueth I'll thtart you off with a beer, that okay?" He asks.

"Sure, whatever." You say.

"Can I get two beerth?" The bartender nods and hands you each a Budweiser. You take a sip of yours. It tastes odd, but it's kind of good.

"Tho Karkat," Sollux says, wrapping an arm around your wait, scooting in closer. "Thinthe you were pretty much either thleeping or thinging the whole ride up here, I didn't really get to talk to you. Tho, tell me about yourthelf, I wanna know who you are."

You smile a bit. He wants to know you. That's a good sign. "Eh, there's not a lot to me. I live with my mom, who's not around very much. She's busy, got a lot of jobs. I have an older brother, Kankri, who's kind of a prick." He laughs. "No, really he is! He never shuts the fuck up, ever! And he thinks he's, like, in charge of people or something, I have no fucking clue. He's always like 'don't say this, don't say that, that's offensive!' It's fucking annoying as hell."

Sollux laughs again. "You're cute when you're mad." You elbow him in the side. "Ow!" He rubs the spot where you hit him. "Well I live with my dad. He ownth a thoftware company, tho I gueth we're well off. He'th alwayth in his offith, and he doethn't really give a thit what I do, ath long ath I get good gradeth- which I do cuz I'm a fucking geniuth."

"Way to be modest about it." You say, taking another swig of your beer. "So if you're so well-off, why do you work at Walmart?"

"I don't wanna be one of thothe rich kidth who just use their parentth for money," he says. "I wanna make my own." You nod, and finish off your drink. "Want another?"

"Yeah, sure," you say. "What else is good, I wanna try something else."

"Thtrawberry daiquiri."

He orders you one and you take a sip, and holy shit that is delicious. You drink some more.

You spend the next hour and a half just talking and drinking with Sollux, sharing stories. You go through two more daiquiris, and are working on a Texas tea. Sollux is currently drinking a cocktail after downing another beer. You're in the middle of talking about food.

"No no, if you put honey in your, on your mac-n-cheeth, the thweetneth jutht eventh everything out."

"What are you talking about?" you giggle. You feel light-headed, and you think you're either tipsy or drunk, but you're not quite sure which one. Either way there is alcohol in your system, and it has taken affect. "Why are we talking about mac-n-cheese?" You start laughing.

"KK, why are, why are you laughing?" he giggles.

"I don't know," you laugh. "You're funny."

"Why, thank you." He says, leaning in to kiss you. His aim is off and he quickly kisses the side of your mouth instead.

"Nice aim, fuckass." You grab the sides of his face, pulling him closer until your noses touch. You sit there for a few seconds, just smiling and looking into each other's eyes until you close the gap.

The kiss is sloppy, and there's too much tongue, but you couldn't ask for anything more perfect. You tangle your fingers in his hair, and he moves his hands down to your waist. After several seconds, he pulls away and says, "Thith might thound crazy, but I think I love you." You just kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N: yay solkat! also idk how alcohol works, so i hope i hope they sounded drunk.**

**see you next chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**-smc**


	6. The Morning After

**A/N: sorry if this chapter sucks, i had writer's block all day. but it went away and i was able to write this! :D**

**thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! :D**

* * *

**Be Rose**

You are currently in the lounge of Club Skaia, sitting on a plush sofa, sipping a martini with quite the lovely lady. Her name is Kanaya Maryam, and she is attending school for fashion design. She has short, black hair and green eyes, and is wearing a knee- length jade dress that matches her lipstick. You are in the middle of telling her about your mother's wizard infatuation when you receive texts from Dave.

"Excuse me," you say, pulling your phone from your purse. "It's most likely my friends."

**Dave: yo its like 3 am we gotta leave**

**Dave: meet us out front, we need some help with karkat and sollux**

**Dave: theyre drunk off their asses and they cant keep their hands off each other**

**Dave: like seriously if john and i werent holdin em back theyd probably bang right here on the pavement**

**You: Kanaya and I will be right there.**

**Dave: oooh kanaya is lalonde gonna get some**

**You: Possibly.**

"I'm sorry, Kanaya, but I must leave. My friends are waiting outside," you stand and hesitate for a moment before asking, "Would you like to come with me?"

Kanaya smiles and takes your hand, "It would be a pleasure to."

* * *

**Be Dave**

"Lemme go!" Sollux says, wriggling in your arms. "I wanna thee Kar -hic! - Karkat!"

"No dude, I can't let you. You might jump him." You say, holding him back.

"But that'th what I wanna do!" he complains.

"Oh, hey there's Rose and her lady friend." You say.

"Hello, Dave, Sollux." She says, strolling up to you. "This is Kanaya Maryam."

"Who the fuck are you." Sollux slurs.

"Sup." You nod. "I'd shake your hand, but as you can see, my hands are busy." You turn to Rose, "John's at the car with Karkat, so we can go and head over. Still gotta figure out how the six of us are gonna fit in there when it only seats five. And how we can keep Sollux and Karkat from touching each other until we find a hotel."

"I don't thee why you, why we can't touch." Sollux says.

"I arrived in my own vehicle," Kanaya speaks up, "Rose and I can drive in it. There is a Holiday Inn located approximately four miles up the street, we can stay there."

"What a splendid idea!" Says Rose.

"Yep, fucking splendid, let's go." You say, dragging Sollux with you.

**Be John**

* * *

You are presently in the back seat of Dave's truck, trying to keep Karkat from reaching up to the front seat to get at Sollux.

"Karkat! Karkat, no!" you yell.

"Why can't I touch him, he's my fucking -hic!- boyfriend you cockblock!" he slurs.

"It's great that you like each other so much, I know the feeling. But there is a 99% chance that if I let you go, you're gonna fuck each other, right here, right now, and I don't want to see that." You say, pulling him back.

"Let go of me!" he yells.

"I would if you would just sit your ass down!" you yell.

"Ooh, Egbert, feisty. I like." Dave says. You feel the heat rise to cheeks.

"Tho you and John can flirt, but we can't?" Sollux complains. "That'th tho unfair!" He undoes his seatbelt and tries to crawl to the back.

"SOLLUX SIT DOWN!" you yell, while restraining Karkat.

"DRIVER DISTRACTIONS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR 25-30% OF VEHICLE CRASHES." Dave yells. "KARKAT AND SOLLUX DO NOT BE A DISTRACTION AND SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW. I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Dave, Dave, calm down! The hotel is right there, just turn!" you say, pushing Sollux away. Dave swerves into the parking lot, parks the car, hops out, and drags Sollux out.

"I got Karkat!" you yell. You follow him into the lobby where he gets two rooms- one for you and him, and one for Sollux and Karkat. The clerk gives you a weird look.

After finding your rooms, you release the two and Karkat immediately grabs Sollux and slams the door shut.

You and Dave walk down to your room hand in hand, and as soon as Dave shuts the door, you're being shoved against the wall. Dave is kissing you almost desperately, and you can feel the butterflies in your stomach. You tangle your fingers in his blond hair and he starts unbuttoning your shirt.

Long story short: whoops there goes your virginity

* * *

**Be Karkat**

You wake up in an unfamiliar room. You look up at the window and immediately fucking regret it. The light makes your head hurt and you groan and lie back down. Wait what the fuck is that. Holy shit that is a person. Oh wait, it's Sollux. Wait why the fuck are you naked. Sollux rolls over and wraps his arm around you.

"Morning, thleeping beauty." He says. You scream. "You okay?"

"What the fuck happened last night!?" You exclaim.

"You ran away from Derthe, and I met you when you and your friendth methed around at Walmart. We thang thongs in Dave'th truck, then we went to Club Thkaia and got really drunk and made out at the bar. Then we came here and hooked up." he explains. Wow, your head hurts.

"How the fuck can you can remember everything, when I can't!?" you say, sitting up. "We kissed!? We hooked up?! I can remember up to standing outside Club Skaia, then it all goes blank! You're lucky I can remember meeting you or else you'd be fucking dead!"

"You're jutht hung over, KK." He laughs, pulling you down to cuddle. "I can remember everything becauthe I've been hung over tho many timeth, I know how to deal with it."

"You're eighteen, how many times can you get drunk?" you say, snuggling into him.

"You'd be thurprithed." He says. You're both quiet for a few minutes until you hear a knock on your door.

"If you're naked, cover up, cuz I'm comin' in." you hear Dave through the door.

"We're having thex!" Sollux yells, and you laugh.

"Well hurry up, it's two in the afternoon, we gotta leave." He says.

You and Sollux laugh and lay there for a few minutes before you get ready to go.

* * *

**A/N: there's chapter six! i leave for vacation tomorrow, but i might be able to get a chapter up! i'll be gone for a week, and then i'll have a day until school starts. i'll be writing a lot driving down to the beach, and i might even start a new fic! **

**thanks for reading, and see you soon!**

**-smc**


	7. Home

**A/N: the last chapter, ahh! **

* * *

**Be the whole group**

After the four-hour drive from Alternia, the group finally arrives at Roxy's house in Prospit. The five of you walk up to the door where Rose rings the bell.

"Shit! Callie, they're here!" you hear from inside.

"I thought you said Rose said they would arrive at around seven, it's hardly six!"

"I don't know why they're early!"

"Hide the booze, hide the booze, hide the booze!" The sound of stomping feet and slamming emit from behind the door.

"But they went clubbing last night, why do we have to hide it?"

"We have to look decent, they're our guests!"

"Don't put the Bacardi under the sink! Mommy's favorite goes downstairs in the bar!"

"Oh, no we forgot about the basement! It's a complete wreck down there!"

"Just lock the door, we'll clean it later!"

"Don't just leave them outside, Roxy! Let them in!"

"But it's still a mess in here!"

"Lead them to the kitchen, the kitchen isn't that bad!"

All of a sudden, the door swings open, revealing an out of breath Roxy.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" She holds open the door for everyone to walk in. "You're here early. Hey, Rose, where's the sixth, I thought you said you met a little lady friend last night." She says, sitting down at the kitchen table with everyone.

"Kanaya could not come here with us," Rose says. "She has class tomorrow. We promised to remain in contact with each other."

"Ooo, college girl!" Roxy says. She holds up her hand for a high five, but Rose leaves her hanging. "What about you, tall, pale, and handsome, where'd you come from?"

"My name ith Thollux Captor, I'm Karkat'th boyfriend." He says, putting an arm around Karkat, who has his head lying on the table. "You'll have to excuthe him; we got pretty wathted latht night."

"Aww, baby's first hangover." Roxy coos. Karkat flips her the bird, and she laughs. "I remember my first hangover, I was fourteen. I gotta ask, though, how many of you got laid last night?" Everyone raises their hand. "Lost virginity?" Sollux puts his hand back down. "Haha, you guys are great!"

All of a sudden, a petite blonde girl with bright green eyes enters the kitchen. "Hello!" she says with a British accent. "My name is Calliope, Roxy's roommate, but you can just call me Callie! It's a pleasure to meet all of you! Would you all care for some dinner? We could get some takeout, or I could order a pizza. Anything you want, we can get it!"

"Anything but Chinese takeout and I'm good." Dave says.

"Pizza it is then!" Callie says, "I'll go ahead and order it, and you all can make yourselves at home upstairs in the guest room!"

The five of you walk up the stairs and into Roxy and Callie's guest suite and just kind of fall everywhere. Rose sits in a brown recliner, Dave sits on the floor with John in his lap, and Sollux cuddles up to Karkat on one of the small beds.

"Last night was crazy." says John.

"Mhm."

"Yep."

"Indeed."

"Shut the fuck up."

"We went to a _club!_ We're six hours away from home! Dave is finally my boyfriend- and oh my gosh! I still have to call my dad! I'll be right back!" John says, kissing Dave's cheek and walking into the hall.

"If you had told me twenty-four hourth ago that I'd be in thome random chickth' houthe with a bunch of people I jutht met with a new boyfriend, I would've laughed tho hard I'd pith mythelf." Sollux says.

"Didn't I just say to shut the fuck up, like seriously I have a big-ass headache and I want to sleep." Karkat growls.

"Thorry, babe. But, uh I have to leave in a few dayth."

"What?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna come right back up. I'm gonna grab thome thit from my houthe and come right back up to thtay with you… if that'th okay with you guyth."

"Yeah, we don't care, you're shouty's boyfriend, you're more than welcome." Says Dave.

"Thankth, guyth."

Just then, John walks in looking upset.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Dave asks, standing up and giving him a hug.

"My dad wasn't too happy about everything. But he said that since I'm all the way up here, there's nothing he can do about it." He says.

"But hey, at least you can stay, right?" Dave says, rubbing his back.

"Yeah. I think I'll like it here better. Derse can suck my dick."

"Hell yeah. Derse can suck my dick."

* * *

**A/N: well there it is! the ending to this story! sorry if it was short :P**

**i'll be gone for a week, but check back the 24 or 25 for my new fic!**

**thank you guys ****_so fucking much_**** for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this fic, it means so much to me!**

**see you next time!**

**-smc**


End file.
